Run Before Walking
by bionic4ever
Summary: TEM4: Oscar takes a turn at baby-sitting a newly-mobile Jenna when a gun disrupts the Austins' peaceful family life. Thanks to Julie and the members of The Bionic Project.
1. Chapter 1

**Run Before Walking**

Chapter One

"How do non-bionic parents keep up?" Steve chuckled as he watched Jaime trail their extremely mobile daughter through the house.

"**Steve!**" Jaime said sharply, giving him 'the look'.

"What?"

Jaime balanced Jenna on one hip and carried her back into the den, with her little legs still moving as though ready to take off again the moment she hit the floor. Sighing, Jaime placed her in a highchair and set a handful of Cheerios on the tray to keep her occupied...for a few minutes, anyway.

"B – I – O – N – I – C – S," she told her husband, nestling into his arms for a brief rest. "That word's a no-no around the baby; you know that."

"Jaime, she's not even a year old yet -"

"I don't care. We agreed she'd never hear that word or see us using...that. May as well make a habit of it now; better safe than sorry, you know."

Steve nodded. "You're right," he agreed. Agreeing was...easier.

Jaime grinned. "I usually am." She leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, just beginning to melt into the moment when -

**Crash! **Cheerios and sippy cup skittered across the hard wood floor, landing pretty much everywhere to Jenna's giggling delight.

"Your turn, Daddy," Jaime told him, laughing.

"Dadadada...!" Jenna babbled gleefully. Steve picked up the cup and placed it back in the baby's hand. "Dadadadadada!" she repeated, seeming quite pleased with herself as she opened her fist and let the cup fall to the floor.

"No, Bug," Steve told her softly. "Look – it's good stuff!" He raised the sippy cup to his lips and pretended to drink. "Mmmm!" he said with a smile and an exaggerated rub of his stomach.

"Mmmm...!" Jenna parroted, holding the cup once more and shaking it at her Daddy.

Tiny droplets of milk cascaded down Steve's face and onto his sweater. He hadn't even noticed Jaime getting up to answer the doorbell until their visitor stood grinning at him.

"The latest fashion, Pal?" Oscar asked with a wry chuckle. "Hel-lo, Jenna," he crooned, turning instantly into Uncle Oscar as he pulled a bright pink teddy bear from behind his back and bounced it toward the baby. "Did you give your Daddy a shower?"

"Very funny," Steve said lightly, laughing in spite of himself. "You don't have to bring a present every time you visit -"

"I know," Oscar said, straightening up. "I was hoping to find Mommy and Daddy in a good mood today..."

Jaime returned from the kitchen with mugs of coffee and sank back into her seat on the sofa. "I'm afraid to ask," she muttered. "That's your official voice, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Oscar confirmed. "But I'm not here to put you to work," he added quickly. "Peggy Callahan's attorney has petitioned the court for her early release, and -"

Steve sprang to his feet with both hands balled into fists. "Two words, Oscar: No. Way."

"She was instrumental in helping us get to Ivan Rudolph before he could get his hands on the two of you," Oscar continued.

"And she saved Russ – and Oscar," Jaime added.

Steve stared at his wife incredulously. "You aren't _agreeing _with this, are you? After everything she did? Williams and Marchetti were acting on her orders – and through her illegal funding, I might add – when they damn-near _killed you!"_

"Steve...!" Jaime cautioned, glanced toward Jenna. The baby, who had been happily cuddling her new bear, now stared wide-eyed at her father's unexpected outburst.

"Why don't you put her down for a nap?" Steve suggested, pacing the floor to try and contain himself.

Jaime nodded and, after allowing Jenna a good night kiss from her Daddy and 'Uncle', quickly removed her from the room.

"You aren't seriously considering it, are you?" Steve demanded, once he and Oscar were alone.

"It's not up to me, Pal, but the court may call the two of you to testify, if it goes that far. She's been a model prisoner - very helpful in every case she was involved in. The therapists feel she has real insight into what caused her behavior, and she is highly unlikely to re-offend -"

"She should rot in hell for what she put Jaime through, but prison is the next best thing! I will physically block that barred door myself if they even think about letting her out!"

"Steve!" Jaime stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"You almost died, Sweetheart," he said, softening visibly as he took her into his arms.

"She tried to help find Chris and Michael during the earthquake, too," Jaime reminded him as they returned to the sofa.

"Only because Paar tried to kill her! She was covering her own a -"

"Steve!" Jaime protested. "She was my best friend once," she said in a near-whisper, her eyes tearing slightly at the memory of her former friend's betrayal.

Oscar had one more bombshell. "Jaime, she's asked to meet with you – alone."

"Forget it!" Steve seethed. "That will NOT happen."

"Excuse me?" Jaime retorted. "Wouldn't that be my decision?"

"I'm sorry," Steve told her, raising an angry eyebrow at their boss, "but I won't allow it."

"You two talk," Oscar said, rising quickly to his feet and heading for the door. He was afraid his two friends, who prided themselves on having never had a serious argument, were about to embark on a battle royale. Having no flak suit, it was time for him to go.

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steve and Jaime stared mutely at each other. They'd never disagreed this strongly before, with so much intense emotion driving them on. Finally, Steve could contain himself no longer. "I don't trust her, Jaime, especially not around you," he said, struggling to keep a low, even voice and almost (but not quite) succeeding.

"Steve -"

"I mean, her sole purpose – her order to Marchetti and Williams – was to hurt you as badly as possible." Steve still had vivid nightmares of being forced to sit helplessly while Jaime writhed in pain – and nearly died.

"To hurt _both _of us," Jaime reminded him quietly.

In spite of his best efforts, Steve's voice and temper were rising. "So how could you even consider -?" He stormed across the room and stared stubbornly out the window. "I won't give her the chance to hurt you again, Sweetheart; I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Cut the macho crap, Austin!" Jaime rose to her feet and inserted herself between the window and her husband, where he had no choice but to look at her. "I'm not asking your permission," she seethed, "but it would sure be nice to have your support!"

"Forget it! You owe her nothing – and that's exactly what she gets from us now – NOTHING!"

"I'm not asking you to 'let' me do anything! I'm going, Steve..."

"_**NO**__!"_

"Nonononono!" a tiny voice chimed in from the nursery.

Steve and Jaime froze and looked at each other; their angry glares returned to loving gazes and their tight-set mouths began to laugh. "Out of the mouths of babes," Jaime said softly. They shared a tender, quiet kiss and a near-perfect-unison "I'm sorry."

"Let's go get our little peacemaker," Steve suggested, and they walked arm in arm to the nursery.

Jenna was standing up in her crib, wide awake and bouncingly happy to see Mom and Dad. Jaime picked her up for a three-way hug, but her tiny legs pumped eagerly toward the floor. "Mind of her own," Steve chuckled, "just like someone else I know...and love."

"I love you, too," Jaime said, giving him a squeeze and releasing Jenna onto the floor. Both parents watched in amusement as she took off down the hall.

"You'd think she was...you know..." Steve laughed, following the tiny whirlwind.

- - - - - -

'Increased aerobic capacity', 'bionic speed' and 'endurance factors' had absolutely no bearing when dealing with the tiniest Austin. "What happened to learning to walk before you run?" Steve asked Jaime in amazement. "Did this child _ever_ walk anywhere?"

"Of course she did," Jaime told him, handing him Jenna's dinner. "Here – it'll go with the milk."

"Very funny," Steve grumbling, laughing anyway. Jenna was hungry enough to cooperate, at least temporarily, and father and daughter sank into an easy, comfortable feeding rhythm.

"When we saw Peggy at the trailers, she seemed...different," Jaime said tentatively. Steve's back tensed, but he said nothing. "More like her old self," Jaime continued, "except really, really scared."

"She should be." His anger toward his wife had dissipated, but he didn't see himself ever forgiving Callahan for what she'd done.

"Well, I'd like to hear what she has to say to me," Jaime persisted. "is there any way to get us both on the same page here...?"

Steve turned to look into Jaime's eyes while Jenna drained her cup. The pain Jaime saw in his face tore at her heart. "Let's assume she says all the right things," Steve finally answered, "and walks out of prison and straight back at us, to finish what she started? Jaime...I don't wanna lose you."

"I'm not saying I think she should get out. I just think I should hear what she wants to tell me. Maybe it'll even help **us **heal."

Steve thought for a minute, feeding Jenna a few more spoonfuls of strained peas. "I guess if I saw her first, to find out exactly what she wants to talk about..." he ventured.

"She might be trying to make things right."

Steve shook his head. "If she's looking for forgiveness, she may as well mine for gold in Kansas. Ain't happening."

"Steve..."

"An apology would be nice, though. She at least owes you that."

"So it's ok, then? We'll both go and see her?" Jaime repeated.

"I'm not promising I'll be anything more than civil – because I won't – but, yeah, we'll see her. I'll call Oscar as soon as we're done here." He turned once again to Jenna, who pursed her lips shut and shook her head. Steve put the spoon to his own lips and had to force himself not to gag. "Oh...this stuff is nasty!" he whispered for only Jaime's ear to pick up. "Yummy, good, Bug!" he said to Jenna, scooping up another spoonful and offering it to her.

"Mmmm...!" Jenna parroted, without parting her lips.

"Open the hangar – here's comes Colonel Daddy's airplane!" Steve said, swirling the spoon through the air and back toward the baby.

Jaime began to chuckle softly, already sensing what was coming next. "It's yummy good," Steve repeated. Jenna raised her hand toward the spoon as though about to take it herself, then tipped the spoon up and out of Steve's hand, sending it to the floor and the peas...onto the tip of Steve's nose.

"Mmmmm!" Jenna giggled, tipping the bowl over to join the spoon.

"Sweetheart," Steve said quietly to his wife, "our daughter says she's done."

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you alright?" Jaime asked Steve the next morning, as she mashed bananas for Jenna's breakfast and watched her husband pour himself a third cup of coffee.

"I didn't sleep very well," Steve told her stoically. He was trying to forget the nightmare – made fresh and vivid again by their discussion about Peggy Callahan – and didn't feel like a recap.

Jaime put down the dish and began rubbing his shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just...couldn't sleep," he fibbed. "That feels really good -"

"Mamamama!"

Jaime laughed softly. "I'll go get her; you relax," she insisted, kissing Steve's cheek.

"I think it's your turn to wear breakfast," he called after her. After taking a deep swig of his coffee, Steve tried once more to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Jenna giggled and cooed in Jaime's arms and then reached out her own arms when she saw Steve. "Dadada!"

"And good morning to you, too!" Steve said brightly as Jaime sat the baby in his lap and finished making her breakfast. He turned her back over to Jaime for feeding and shook his head in amazement when they were done. "How is it that when you feed her, there's not a stray drop of food anywhere?"

Jaime placed Jenna back into Steve's lap and put the dishes in the sink in one fluidly efficient motion before shrugging innocently. "Maybe she thinks Daddy is playing and Mommy means business?" she suggested with a grin. The doorbell rang and she nodded for Steve to stay where he was. "I'll get it."

Jenna was enthralled by a game of This Little Piggy when Jaime returned with their visitor, and her tiny eyes grew wide when she saw her 'Uncle'. "Okka!" she chimed brightly.

"You are quite a little charmer," Oscar told Jenna, tickling her feet and kissing her on the cheek. "I have more news for you," Oscar told Steve and Jaime, accepting a mug of coffee and taking a seat at the table. "Last night, after you called me, I spoke to Callahan's attorney. She told him she'd really hoped to meet with just Jaime, but said she'd give it some thought."

"Well, that makes me wonder," Steve added.

Oscar nodded. "Right. She also requested a meeting with her therapist." He glanced at his watch. "Which should be happening right about now."

"Okka!" Jenna crowed again. She picked up a cookie from a plate on the table and held it out to him.

"Thank you, Jenna," he said, beaming at the baby. "Jaime, I'd swear she gets smarter

every day."

"After all, she's got my genes," Steve laughed.

"At least she has _my_ genes to make up for it," Jaime told him lightly, kissing Steve's cheek. "So the meeting with Callahan is off, then?" she asked Oscar.

"Maybe not; we should know more soon." As if on cue, the phone rang.

"It's Leslie, for you," Jaime told him, handing Oscar the phone.

"Yes, Leslie?" Oscar frowned. "**What**? Could you repeat that, please?"

Jaime looked up, alarmed by the tone of his voice. She fought the temptation to focus in and listen; he'd tell them, soon enough.

Oscar's face turned pale, then a livid shade of red. "And how was that allowed to happen?" He took a deep breath in an effort not to curse in front of the baby. "Alright; I'll be right there. In the meantime, call Russ and get him up to speed. Thank you." He hung up and paused, trying to find the right words to tell his friends the news.

"Oscar...?" Jaime probed quietly.

"Looks like Callahan pulled a fast one. She clocked her doctor with an ashtray and stole a gun we weren't aware the doctor kept in his office. She's loose...and she's armed."

"WHAT?!?" Steve was immediately on his feet. "Where was the guard?"

"Right outside the door. Callahan went out the window," Oscar told them. "It shouldn't take too long to find her, and I'll send a security team over here, but my guess is you should be fine as long as you stay in the house."

"Even Callahan wouldn't be crazy enough to show up here," Steve muttered. "She'd have to know this is the first place we'll all be expecting her to run to."

"Exactly," Oscar confirmed. "So just sit tight; this should hopefully be over in an hour or two."

"I'm guessing her early release gets shelved now," Jaime said wryly. She saw Oscar to the door and returned to her family. "You know," she said, sinking into a chair beside Steve and Jenna, "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Excuse me?"

"She must feel so confused and frightened, to pull something like this when she was so close to getting out..."

Steve shook his head. "Sweetheart, while I admire the way you can find the good in anybody, this is one case where it's definitely NOT deserved."

"She's a human being, Steve – and not that long ago, she was my friend..."

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do we do now?" Jaime sighed, more annoyed than frightened. Jenna reached for a cookie, and Jaime smiled, took it, and off a tiny piece for her.

"Mmmmm!" Jenna said happily.

Jaime smiled at the baby and continued feeding her tiny pieces of cookie as she and Steve talked. "Do you think we should take Jenna to my aunt's?"

Steve shook his head. "I think we can keep a better eye on her ourselves, and besides, that would mean leaving the house." Jenna was still in his lap, but was once again eating neatly. "You must have the magic touch," he told Jaime.

"Huh?"

"No mess. My clothes appreciate it."

"Anytime. Steve...what if Peggy's not out to hurt us anymore?"

"She has a _gun, _Sweetheart."

"What if...she's gonna do something to herself? If she's feeling guilty and tries something horrible?"

"We really can't do anything but wait. Wherever she is, Oscar's men will find her."

"I just hope she's alright..."

"Mamama!" Jenna babbled, having polished off the cookie. Jaime poured some milk into the sippy cup and handed it to her. "Mmm!" Jenna repeated, drinking a little and then holding the cup up to Steve's lips. He pretended to take a drink, and the baby giggled.

Steve saw it coming, but a second too late...he could only laugh along with his wife and daughter as the milk dripped down his face.

- - - - - -

Steve and Jaime each took a quick shower, and still the security team did not arrive. Jaime put the baby down for a nap, and just as Jenna was falling asleep, the phone rang.

"Team's pulling into the driveway now," Steve called to her, and Jaime began to breathe a little easier. When she re-joined her husband, they sat together quietly in the den, finally daring to relax, just a bit. It was only a few minutes until they heard Russ's quiet, special knock at the back door. "I'll be right back; you rest," Steve told Jaime.

Jaime frowned; something just didn't feel right. She had already gotten up to follow Steve when she heard the shot, fired through a silencer but not nearly as quiet as the void that followed.

When Jaime reached the kitchen, she had to stifle a scream. Steve was lying on the floor, bleeding from his mid-section, and Peggy Callahan was standing directly over him, still pointing the gun at him.

"Don't scream, Jaime," she said quietly, "or do anything to alert Security, or the next one is to his head."

"Peggy..." Jaime whispered.

"They'll be here any second," Peggy continued. "They've been...distracted, but they're on their way, so we're gonna move into the den, where they can't look in through a window. Let's go."

Jaime stared down at her prone husband. "I need to call an ambulance," she said, very softly.

"You _need _to pick him up...or drag him, or whatever you have to do to get him into the den. Right now, Jaime."

There was a quiet, determined insanity to Callahan's voice that Jaime had never heard before, and it chilled her to her very soul. With no other choice, she started to ease Steve up into her arms.

"I...can...walk," he insisted. Jaime wrapped both of her arms carefully around him for support and they moved slowly and painfully into the den.

"Peggy...please," Jaime pleaded once she'd eased Steve onto the sofa. "You don't have to do this. We'll talk – for as long as you want – just let me get a doctor for Steve, first." She began to move toward the phone, hoping her quiet, easy tone of voice might calm her former friend.

_"Sit down Jaime!" _Callahan snapped. "Next to your husband." She still held the gun in a firing position, arm extended toward Steve. "He should've been mine, you know. Would've been, too, if you hadn't ruined it."

"Well, then your problem is with me, not with Steve," Jaime said reasonably, "so please let me call the ambulance."

"Yes, you're the problem, all right," Peggy snarled, "but for whatever reason, he actually loves you. I can't be with the man of my dreams, so why should you?" Peggy's finger twitched visibly on the trigger as she spoke.

The real knock from Russ at the front door interrupted her tirade. Callahan's eyes grew wild. "Answer it," she ordered Jaime, very softly. "He's just confirming they're here, so tell him 'OK' and be back here in 30 seconds, or you lose Steve right now."

Jaime headed toward the door, and Callahan's whispered voice followed her. "Don't even think about trying to alert them; I've already shot him once..."

"Team's in place, Jaime," Russ told her when she opened the door.

"Thanks, Russ." Jaime nodded and turned to go, but Russ stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Everything ok?" he asked. She seemed pale, a little shaky, and Russ frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's fine," Jaime answered, trying to keep her voice level and calm.

Russ released her arm and, in doing so, spotted Steve's blood on her hand. "Jaime?"

Jaime shook her head wordlessly. "I'll let you know if we have any problems," she said, closing the door that separated her family from the help waiting just a few feet away on their front doorstep.

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Steve was beginning to fade – rapidly. When Jaime returned to the den, he had slumped over sideways on the sofa, one hand only loosely holding the throw pillow Jaime had pressed to his abdomen.

"Good job, Jaime," Callahan sneered. "I think they bought it, since the 'Golden Girl' would never, ever lie to them. Now, sit down."

Jaime sat next to her husband and put pressure back onto his wound with the pillow. "Callahan, I know how much you care for Steve..." she began tentatively.

"I love Steve!" the deranged woman insisted.

Jaime nodded. "Yes, I know that. And I'm sure you care enough to let me get him some help. Please -"

"Forget it! I had to lose him, and you're gonna lose him, too."

"What will that accomplish? Those men will still be on the doorstep, and you -"

"And I what? I won't get away with this?" Peggy laughed. "I'm well aware of that. I'll be in prison for the rest of my life, but at least you'll pay for what you did to us...to my Steve and me. You had no right to take him, Jaime, and I'm taking him from you now."

"His family needs him..." Jaime pleaded quietly.

"What family? You? Too bad. Did you care about my needs?" Callahan began to pace, her trigger finger twitching madly. Jaime realized with a start that the woman had never been told about Jenna. How could she make her former friend see that Steve was a father now, with a baby who needed him, without placing that baby in danger, too?

"I was always 'just a secretary'," Peggy raved, "and the one time I dared to dream about a future with something more...you stole it away!"

"Peggy, I didn't even know you yet when Steve and I got back together -"

"Shut up! I don't need your excuses!"

"I'm so sorry if you feel we've hurt you in any way," Jaime continued. She began to get up, extending a hand to Callahan. "Please, let's talk about this."

"I told you to sit down! If you move again, I swear I'll kill him -"

_"Mamamama!"_

Jaime's heart sank. Jenna was awake. "What the hell?" Callahan shrieked, whirling around toward the hallway.

_Please, Baby, just go back to sleep. Lie down and go back to sleep..._Jaime pleaded silently.

"Jaime?" Peggy questioned. Before Jaime could answer, Jenna's call became more insistent.

_"__**Mamama!**__"_

"You have...a baby?" Callahan's eyes grew wide, but the gun remained poised to fire.

"Yes – a daughter. She's not even a year old yet...and she needs her Daddy, Peggy." Jaime could hear Jenna rattling the bars on the side of her crib, and she was terrified that the baby might somehow pull herself up and over – and fall.

"Dadadada!"

Steve, only semi-conscious, gave Jaime a weak nudge with his hand, to tell her to go to their child, regardless of the consequence Peggy might inflict on him. Jaime gave his hand a light, loving squeeze. "Peggy, I need to go to her – please? I'll try and get her to lay down and go back to sleep, but I really have to go in there."

"Fine," Peggy sighed. "Just hurry up."

Jaime practically ran down the hall before Callahan could change her mind. Jenna was gripping the top rail of the crib and rocking back and forth. She giggled when she saw her mother. Jaime hurried to the crib and scooped up the baby, but instead of taking her out (as Jenna had obviously been expecting), she gently laid her back down. Confused, Jenna began pushing herself back up, but Jaime's hand, although gentle, was firm.

"No, Sweetie," Jaime said, very softly. "Mommy needs you to go to sleep now. Just for a little while longer, and then you can get up."

"Mama..." Jenna murmured, sensing Jaime's nervousness.

"You really have...a baby..." Callahan's voice whispered from the doorway. Jaime spun around to face her; she hadn't expected Peggy to follow her. The deranged woman took a step into the nursery.

"Stay away from her," Jaime insisted with an edge to her voice. Callahan had a gun, but Jaime was now protecting her child, and her instincts were fierce.

"I just...wanna look..." Callahan told her. "Steve's baby..." She took another step toward the crib.

"Get out, Peggy. I won't let you near her; I mean it!" Suddenly, she had an idea. "Steve and I don't allow guns near the baby. Put the gun on the floor in the hallway and come back in; then you can see her."

Shockingly, Peggy did as requested and once again stepped toward the crib. Jaime kept her word, allowing the woman a very brief glance at Jenna before grabbing her firmly in a one-armed bionic bear hug. "It's over," Jaime told her. Fully in control now, she propelled Callahan out into the hallway, stepping on the gun and grinding it to rubble with one foot as they walked past.

At that precise moment, both the front and back doors flew open and all hell broke loose. The cavalry had arrived.

- - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Take her," Jaime told Russ, keeping a very firm grip on Callahan until both her wrists had been locked in handcuffs.

Russ handed the now-silent woman over to his team, who quickly took her outside. Through the open back door, Jaime heard the very welcome sound of a chopper landing in the grass. "It's the Medivac," Russ confirmed. "We came in as soon as we could; where are you hurt?"

"It isn't me – it's Steve." Jaime looked up to see Rudy, followed by Oscar, rushing in the back door. "He's in the den – hurry!" Jaime beat them all to her husband's side, and softly touched his cheek in a gesture of comfort. "It's over," she said quietly, "and Rudy's here. You're gonna be ok."

"Take...care...of Jenna," Steve whispered, his eyes closed. "She needs you right now...she's probably...scared..."

Jaime kissed him tenderly and stepped away to give Rudy access. "I love you, Steve," she told him. Her eyes filled with tears that she quickly brushed away as she returned to the nursery.

"Mama!" Jenna cooed brightly.

Jaime was almost too choked with emotion to speak. "You are such a good girl," she crooned to her daughter. In spite of sensing her mother's nervousness and even though she'd been left in her crib, Jenna had not cried and instead had remained bright-eyed and cheerful. Jaime was still clutching her daughter to her chest as she moved back down the hall just in time to see Steve being wheeled out on a gurney. She kept Jenna's head turned away and reached out to touch Steve's hand as he went by.

Oscar noticed, and held out his arms as he approached Jaime and the baby. "You should be with him, Babe," Oscar told her softly. "Here – I'll take the baby. I can stay with her until your aunt get here, or until you get home."

"Oscar, thank you, but -" Jenna wasn't an immobile infant anymore, and Jaime suspected Oscar had no idea what he was offering.

"No buts. I can follow the instructions you've got taped to the fridge, and we'll be just fine." He gently pried Jenna from her mother's arms.

"Okka!" Jenna said happily.

"See? She agrees. Call me and let me know how he's doing, alright? Now...go and be with your husband."

"Thank you." Jaime kissed Oscar lightly on the cheek and then kissed her daughter. "Take it easy on Uncle Oscar, ok, Sweetie?"

- - - - - - -

Steve's eyes opened once the chopper was in the air, and he managed a weak smile for Jaime as she sat beside the gurney, holding his hand. "You did...great...Sweetheart..." he told her in a weak, pain-filled voice. "Callahan...faked the knock..."

"I know," Jaime confirmed. "You need to rest now; we can talk later." She bent toward him and kissed his cheek.

"Did Peggy...hurt you?" Steve asked.

"Shhh..." Jaime soothed, "I'm alright."

"Where's...Jenna? Is she...ok?"

"Jenna's fine. She's with Oscar."

Steve's eyes opened a little wider. "_Oscar_...?" In spite of the pain, Steve couldn't help but chuckle, just a bit.

- - - - - -

"This is going to be fun, Jenna!" Oscar said brightly. "What should we do first?" Of course, the baby didn't answer. Jaime had a complete outline of Jenna's day – her meals, her routines, naps, etc. - taped to the refrigerator in case someone had to take over quickly in an emergency. Right now, there appeared to be at least an hour to fill before it was time for the baby's lunch.

Oscar paused. _An hour. _Jenna's legs were pumping as he held her, so he obliged by setting her down on the floor. Very quickly, he discovered another advantage to having bionic legs. Jenna took off much faster than he'd expected, and was all the way into the living room, looking out the big picture window, before Oscar managed to catch up.

"Okka!" Jenna giggled. She took off again, at top toddler-speed, into the kitchen.

_I won't need my weekly workout for at least a month, Rudy, _Oscar thought himself as he happily gave chase.

- - - - - -

Russ joined Jaime about an hour into her vigil outside the operating room. "How's he doing?" he asked gently.

"Rudy got him in there right away; hopefully he hasn't lost too much blood..."

"He's in the best possible hands, Jaime."

Jaime nodded. "And Callahan? Where is she?"

"We've got her in The Hole, isolated and under the highest level of security. She's not going anywhere."

"I can't imagine the pain she must be in, to do this..." Jaime said, very softly. "But she nearly took Jenna's father away – and I won't forgive her for that, Russ; I just can't!"

Russ had no words to respond to that, and simply patted Jaime's hand.

- - - - - -

Oscar put Jenna in her high chair, took out some applesauce and a jar of strained beef and spooned them onto the divided plate. He saw Jaime's other meal instructions: "Get a bib (for yourself), an apron or some old clothes before attempting to feed this child" but he merely shrugged. She was exaggerating, of course – how hard could this be...?

- - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Oscar had finally gotten Jenna settled down enough to take a nap when the doorbell rang, followed by Russ's familiar patterned knock. Russ had to laugh when Oscar quickly let him in with one finger to his lips; the Director of the OSI was 'shush'ing him!

"I just got the baby to sleep," Uncle 'Okka' explained.

Russ could barely contain himself; after the day's tension, it felt good to laugh, and there were tears of hilarity in his eyes as he looked at his boss. "What happened to you?"

"I fed Jenna," Oscar said with a shrug and a grin. "Let's have some coffee."

"Looks more like she fed you – and missed," Russ chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Isn't the objective to get the food _into the baby?"_

"Very funny."

"Seriously," Russ insisted in a not-serious-at-all voice, "I could have a whole lunch, just from your jacket. And your hair...!" He was on a roll now. "Where's your tie?"

Oscar nodded toward the highchair, where Jenna's new pink teddy bear looked rather regal, decked out in Steve's hat, Jaime's sunglasses...and Oscar's tie. Oscar joined his Assistant Director in a good, hearty belly laugh before returning to the business at hand.

"How's Steve?"

"I just left the hospital," Russ told him, "and Steve's still in surgery. Rudy thinks he'll be able to repair the tissue damage, but there's some concern about blood loss and the possibility of infection."

"And Jaime – how 's she holding up?"

"She's exhausted, but seems OK. I don't think it's all hit her yet." Russ paused. Oscar waited, knowing he had more to say. "Oscar, I wouldn't have left her there by herself, but I needed to talk to you, and I didn't want to risk Jaime overhearing this."

"What is it?"

"We were delayed in reaching the house this morning by a group of explosive charges, set just inside the entrance to the driveway. It sounded like someone was firing from the trees, and we thought it was Callahan. Once we knew it wasn't, we came straight up here, but...Oscar, she wouldn't have had time to buy or steal those charges and set them up, which means -"

Oscar nodded. "Which means Callahan had help."

"Exactly."

"It also means there's still a threat out there that Jaime needs to be aware of, but you were right to come to me first. I don't think we can risk bringing her aunt here to stay with the baby; I'll keep watching Jenna -"

"Oscar..."

"We're doing fine, and this way, I can watch for any further signs of trouble. Post extra security at the hospital," Oscar instructed.

"And here, too."

"Right. Oh, and I'm going to need a few supplies..."

- - - - - -

Oscar was in desperate need of a shower when Russ returned that evening with the requested items. Pretending to ignore Russ's remark about how well chicken and carrots went with beef and applesauce, Oscar began sorting through the bags of picture books, infant toys and other age-appropriate distractions until he found the bag that contained a jogging suit.

"Jenna's asleep," he told his still-chortling assistant, "but keep an eye on her anyway while I get cleaned up, OK?"

"You got it," Russ laughed. "Take your time; you're got _layers_ to wash away."

- - - - - -

_Steve looks just like a little boy when he's sleeping, _Jaime thought fondly. _So innocent and peaceful. _The fever he'd had just after surgery had finally broken, and he was resting normally now. She'd been alarmed when Russ had told her about their belief that Callahan had help, but in truth, Jaime had already suspected that. She'd also been a bit concerned when he told her about Oscar's decision to stay with Jenna himself – not that she didn't trust him implicitly, because, of course, she did – but because Jenna would quite possibly run the poor man ragged.

Now, sitting at Steve's bedside and still too concerned with his well-being to actually sleep herself, Jaime had a lot of time to think. _Michael and Chris are dead, _she reasoned, _and Hansen is locked up, so who would help her? Who did she have access to while she was in prison, and who would want to hurt Steve or me badly enough to work with a confused, angry woman like Peggy...?_

Jaime turned every awful detail of the last 24 hours over again in her mind until she could reach only one conclusion. It made partial sense, but it was all she had. _Callahan had help, and I know who it was! _Jaime nodded to herself and began making her own plan. _There's only one person it could be, and I think I know how to catch him!_

_- - - - - -_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Oscar was well-prepared. He had coffee brewing and a bowl of oatmeal waiting when the first call sounded from the nursery.

"Mamamamama!" Jenna didn't seem at all distressed to see Uncle 'Okka' instead of Jaime or Steve. She cheerfully held her arms out to be picked up, and after a quick diaper change (which Oscar had become much better at already), Oscar carried her straight from the nursery to her highchair in the kitchen, singing a few rounds of 'Old McDonald' as he walked.

"I'm ready for you this time," Oscar told Jenna, who was giggling and kicking her feet with glee. "You've got peaches, oatmeal and milk...and I have protective clothing."

- - - - - -

Steve wasn't quite up to eating breakfast, but he was sitting up in bed and listening attentively as Jaime described what she'd figured out and (most of) what she planned to do.

"...and that's how I'll know it's really him – that he did it," she concluded.

"Makes sense," Steve agreed. "And it's also the point where you step out and let Russ and the team handle it...right?"

"I'll definitely turn him over to Russ for processing," Jaime hedged.

"Jaime Lyn...!"

"I'll be careful," she promised. She kissed her husband's cheek and winked playfully at him. "Didn't Rudy say you should be resting?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at her as he settled back onto his pillow. "Don't forgot that Jenna needs both of her parents."

_Exactly my point, _Jaime thought to herself while Steve drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - -

While Steve was sleeping peacefully, Russ was pouring over files of everyone Callahan might've been in contact with and Jaime was making a quick dash to a thrift shop, Oscar was feeling quite pleased with himself. Jenna was just settling in for her mid-morning nap and Oscar was actually able to sit back – jogging suit still spotless – and relax with a cup of coffee.

Jaime had phoned to say she expected to be home that evening, and Oscar hoped to have a big surprise waiting for her.

- - - - - -

Jaime's transformation was nearly complete. With her brightly-striped long skirt and gauzy white blouse, she looked almost gypsy-like, and the long, stringy (but clean) auburn wig, floppy hat and huge purple sunglasses made her appear to have just stepped out of a Sixties' time warp. She had one more very important stop to make for the vital last part of her plan. This would be a first for her, and normally was something she strongly disapproved of, but it was necessary.

"Pack of Marlboros, please," she told the clerk, "and a lighter."

- - - - - -

The elevator door opened, and the receptionist stared, wide-eyed, at the woman who stepped into the office. She was used to all manner of people – some stranger than others – but there were no appointments pending this afternoon, and she wondered what the woman's story could possibly be.

Jaime's eyes were hidden behind the huge purple glasses, but (with the help of an extremely pungent onion) tears were streaming down her face. In case the waterworks weren't visible enough, she sniffled and sobbed audibly as she approached the reception desk.

"Is...is the doctor in?"

The receptionist frowned. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No...(sniffle)...but I really need to see him (flat-out, air-gulping sob)! Please – it's really, really important..." Jaime gave one more smaller, quivering sob that she hoped wasn't overly dramatic. The nurse was still eying her suspiciously but the frown was gone, so she kept talking. "My boyfriend left me...(sniffle)...and I'm all alone! I moved all the way across the country for him and now...I don't have...anybody." Jaime flounced into a chair and hid her face in her hands, 'sobbing' wholeheartedly.

It worked. Although the receptionist/guard dog at the desk still hadn't moved, her boss's office door opened and Doctor Bryson poked his head out to find the source of the commotion. "Is there a problem, Janice?" he queried.

"Are you the doctor?" Jaime cried, springing to her feet. Of course, she knew he was; she'd even been sent to see him herself a few times after especially tough missions, for a sort of psychological check-up.

"I'm John Bryson," he confirmed, holding his office door open a bit wider.

"Please – can you help me? I...I don't know who else to turn to, and I don't know what to do! _She _wouldn't let me in 'cause I don't have an appointment..."

"That's perfectly alright," Bryson assured her, showing Jaime into the office with a gentle hand on her arm.

Jaime pretended to make use of several tissues from the box the doctor kept handy as her well-trained eyes scanned the desktop and its surroundings. _Bingo! _Everything was exactly as she'd remembered it, and Jaime knew for certain that she was right. Taking her time, she eased the sobs down to a quieter, more subtle level and, making sure she showed a slight trembling in her fingers, removed the cigarettes from her purse.

"Is it...OK to smoke?" she sniffled. "You don't have an ashtray..."

- - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Oscar had gathered supplies for his chosen 'mission', too: photos of Jaime and Steve, picture books and the big, pink teddy bear. He'd gotten an early start, working with Jenna for a few minutes at a time, right after breakfast. Now, while she was napping, he smiled to himself, picturing Jaime's joyful surprise, if he could only pull this off...in less than a day.

- - - - - -

Doctor Bryson opened a desk drawer and placed an ashtray within Jaime's reach. She couldn't help noticing it was spotless. "You're more than welcome to smoke," he told her. "I want you to feel comfortable here."

"It does relax me...sometimes," she acknowledged, flicking the lighter and willing herself not to cough. As she exhaled, she wondered to herself why anyone would actually _choose _to do this, nearly gagging on the taste and feel of the smoke. "Do you smoke?" she asked casually.

"No, I've never smoked, but it does seem to help some of my patients, so I keep an ashtray tucked away in the drawer for them."

_Ah ha! _Jaime gave another sniffle, letting the pretend waterworks slow to a halt, as if she was finally allowing herself to relax. "Afraid someone might grab it and conk you in the head if you just leave it out on the desk?" she ventured lightly.

"That would never happen; I like to keep my desk reasonably neat, so it's always been easier to just keep it in the drawer. Now, how about telling me what it is you need to talk about?"

Jaime picked up the ashtray and carefully flicked the cigarette ash into it, retaining the knickknack in the palm of her hand. She had him now, but played hesitant just a little bit longer. After another puff where she had to strain not to make a face, Jaime stubbed out the cigarette. She was ready.

"Why don't we start with your name?" Bryson probed.

Jaime's fingers curled around the edge of the ashtray. "So nobody's ever threatened to toss one of these at you...or hit you with it?"

"Of course not; what are you implying?"

Jaime shrugged. "Just curious. Or nosy – take your pick."

"What is your name, Miss?" the doctor asked again, growing impatient.

""You lied," Jaime said calmly, watching every nuance of his face for a reaction.

"Excuse me?"

"You either lied to me just now, or you lied yesterday when you claimed you got conked in the head. So which is it?"

"I think you'd better explain yourself, young lady – and damn quickly."

"Maybe you'd better explain yourself..._doctor," _Jaime demanded, not backing down. "Peggy Callahan has never smoked, so there was no ashtray on this desk for her to hit you with. It never happened, did it? In fact, you _gave _her a gun and sent her out the window. Why?"

"Because I already have one of my own, right here," Bryson sneered, removing a large pistol from the desk drawer and leveling it straight at Jaime.

- - - - - -

"Who is this?" Oscar asked.

"Mama!" Jenna giggled, patting Jaime's picture with her chubby little fist. Then she picked up her bear to hug it and Oscar held his breath. Would she say it? Did she understand? She certainly seemed fascinated, but maybe it was only the photos, rather than what he was trying to teach her.

Suddenly, it happened. A tiny, baby voice: "Wuv you!" _Success!_

- - - - - -

Russ and his team had found that Callahan's only contacts in the last week had been her attorney and her therapist. The attorney was tied up in several long, intricate court battles and his every moment was accounted for. That left only one possibility, and Russ's team was moving at top speed through the streets of DC, toward John Bryson's office.

- - - - - -

"Sit down in that chair," Bryson told Jaime in a quiet, threatening voice. Jaime complied, watching him closely. As he advanced toward her, he had the gun in one hand and a syringe in the other. "Congratulations – you've just won yourself an all-expenses-paid, one-way ticket to a nice, padded cell." Faster than a striking cobra, he jabbed the needle into Jaime's thigh.

Correctly guessing that it was some sort of knock-out shot, Jaime forced herself to go completely limp and let her eyes flutter closed. The doctor picked up her right arm, checking for a pulse, and swore softly to himself. He hadn't intended to kill her...yet. Jaime held her breath and remained completely still until she heard Bryson head back toward the desk, then she picked up the ashtray from the folds of her skirt, gripped it by the rim with her right hand and sent it sailing (medium strength) into the back of the doctor's head.

Russ and his men burst into the room just as the unconscious therapist hit the floor. Jaime removed the sunglasses and grinned at her 'rescuers'.

"'Bout time you got here!" The men stared at her strangely until she removed the hat and wig, and then even Russ had to laugh, for a second or two, anyway.

"You came here on your own?" he asked, no longer smiling. "With no back-up?"

Jaime nodded. "And I got him, too."

- - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Oscar's jogging suit – amazingly – made it through lunch without a single spot. When Jenna was full, she pursed her lips shut and shook her head, but there was no food on his jacket and no milk in his hair. _Preparation_, he told himself, _that's the whole secret. She knew I was here to feed her with no nonsense about it, and it worked. I have to remember to tell Steve!_

- - - - - -

"Do you realize what could have happened?" Russ said for at least the third time. He still wasn't accustomed to reading anyone the riot act, and (truth be told) he'd always had the slightest bit of a crush on Jaime, but she seemed completely unrepentant and it was his job to make her see that rushing in alone to bust the errant doctor had NOT been a good idea. "Jaime, you know procedure in a case like this. At the very least, you should've cleared it with me before -"

"If I wasn't sure I could do it, I'd never have tried," Jaime sighed. "And it turned out fine, didn't it?"

"What if he'd pushed that needle into your stomach or your neck?"

"He didn't!"

"Your reasoning, your deductions in figuring this all out – you were brilliant -"

Jaime grinned. "Thank you."

"Your execution...not so brilliant. You ignored every single rule of protocol and you could've been killed."

"I'm fine." Jaime looked out the window and saw they were pulling into National Medical's parking lot. "I don't need to be here; I wasn't hurt, Russ."

"I know that, but there's someone here who needs to hear exactly how his wife spent her morning."

"Aw, Russ – please! Let's not bother Steve with this!"

"Come on, Jaime," Russ insisted, holding the door open for her.

"I'll face a military tribunal, an intelligence committee – but not this...! You're a cold man, Mark Russell." Reluctantly, and still carrying the red wig and hat, Jaime followed Russ into the hospital.

- - - - - -

The 'gypsy' skirt and gauzy top were enough to make Rudy stop and stare as he met Jaime and Russ outside of Steve's room. "Jaime...?" he questioned, diplomatically laughing as little as possible.

"I wanted to get an early start on Halloween...?" she quipped. "How's Steve?"

"He's recovering beautifully; no more fever." Rudy spotted the hat and wig. "And a good laugh will certainly help his outlook."

"He...won't exactly be laughing," Jaime admitted. "Russ," she said quietly, trying one more time to get out of it, "he's doing better; let's not upset him -"

"Non-negotiable, Jaime. I'll wait out here, but if you don't tell him, I will."

Jaime sighed, took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Hi, Honey!" she said brightly. "Rudy said you're doing great; I'm so glad -"

Steve took one look at his wife, and he _knew. _"Tell me you didn't..."

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "I cannot tell a lie, but – Russ said I was brilliant."

"Uh-huh. And that was all he said...? Did you at least call him, let him know what you were up to?"

"Well..."

"Jaime Lyn!" Steve was exasperated, frustrated and a little angry, but one look in Jaime's eyes made him melt and a good look at her outfit made him begin to chuckle. "What's that in your hand?"

"The – ah – rest of the fashion ensemble."

"Let me see." Steve reached for the wig, but Jaime hid it behind her back. "I'll forgive you, but only if you model hat for me."

"Oh, come on. How about a kiss instead?"

Steve shook his head, grinning. "Nope."

"I give really great body massages..."

"Yes, you do – but not this time. You might as well get it over with."

"Fine. You asked for it." Jaime turned away from the bed and donned the wig and hat, then pulled the purple glasses from her skirt pocket and put them on, too. She turned back around and stuck out her tongue at Steve, who was now guffawing helplessly. "Are you happy now, Colonel?" Jaime asked lightly. "Have I served adequate penance?"

"Almost," he said with a mischievous, lop-sided grin. "Hey, Rudy...!" he called out into the hallway.

"Aw, have a little mercy," Jaime said, laughing with him anyway.

"Everything ok?" Rudy asked, poking his head in the door. "Oh, my -"

"Get the nurses – they've gotta see this," Steve chuckled, "and grab a camera."

- - - - - -

"Your Mommy will be home soon, Jenna," Oscar told the baby, who kicked her feet in eager anticipation of her dinner. He'd changed back into normal 'Oscar Goldman' clothes while she was taking her afternoon nap, confident he had the feeding situation well in hand. He began spooning strained beef, carrots and peas into her cooperative, waiting mouth and she drank from her sippy cup without spilling a drop.

They were less than halfway through the meal when Jenna let her chin slacken and carrots ran down onto her shirt. "You can't be full yet," Oscar said lightly. "That was just an 'oops', wasn't it? Yes it was." He held out another spoonful and a second later, the best he could do was reflect that, with all their vitamin A, carrots would probably be very good for his hair.

- - - - - -


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you?" Jaime asked Steve once she'd finally been allowed to change back into her 'normal' clothes.

"Sweetheart, I'll be just fine. Jenna needs to have her Mommy back, and maybe tomorrow you can bring her for a visit."

"We could call my aunt to relieve Oscar – it's safe now."

"You just don't wanna face Oscar; afraid you'll get chewed out again," Steve teased.

"Well..."

"He already knows you've been thoroughly chastised and properly humbled. And I will personally make sure he gets a copy of your new portrait."

"Oh gee, thanks." Jaime kissed him anyway, and stood up to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"I'm holding you to that, Gypsy Lady."

- - - - - -

"Jenna, Mommy's home!" Oscar said when he heard Jaime's car pulling into the garage. He was almost more excited than the baby. He'd cleaned the carrots (and beef and peas) from his hair, spruced himself up and was ready (he hoped) with the big surprise. Would Jenna do it?

"Mama!" Jenna squealed, the second she saw Jaime walk in the door. She ran at her usual near-bionic speed with her arms held out and Jaime swooped her up for a huge bear hug. Oscar held his breath.

"Wuv you!" Jenna giggled.

"Did you just say – you did!" Jaime smothered her daughter's face with kisses and smiled knowingly at Oscar. "Someone's been busy."

"Welcome home, Babe."

"Oscar, I can't thank you enough -" Jaime set the baby back on the floor and hugged Oscar, too.

"And you don't need to; she was a joy – the whole time."

"No trouble at all...?"

"None. We had a great time."

"Care to retract that – at least a little?" Jaime teased.

"Not a word of it. Why?"

Jaime grinned. "You missed a spot; you have carrots on your collar."

END


End file.
